


Even the Stronger Ones are Weak Sometimes

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slightly Triggering Topics, youngfeel comfort jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae is having an anxiety attack, and Wonpil finds him curled up in a corner of his room.He goes to help him, but not without contacting their boyfriend, Younghyun.





	Even the Stronger Ones are Weak Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> aaa ok
> 
> my third eye has been OPENED with jaepilian (is that the name... idk) so here!!!
> 
> this does have slightly graphic feelings and things going on during an anxiety attack, and a mention or two of self harm and suicide so if that's an iffy topic for you, feel free to skip this!
> 
> you can always check out my other works. 
> 
> i got lazy near the end and i only skimmed through to proof read, so sorry for the mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> ps. in NO way, shape, or form am i trying to romanticize anxiety nor anxiety attacks. this is something i struggle and deal with on a daily basis, it's nothing cute or quirky. this is just something im writing to help me better understand whats all going on, and to hopefully help myself in dealing with it.

When Wonpil got home, all of the lights were turned off. There was no sound of Jae giggling over a tv show, or yelling over fortnite. Not even him making dinner for him and Younghyun.

It was quiet and dark, which was unusual for Jae.

Wonpil started to get worried. He quickly took off his shoes by the door, and hung his jacket up on the coat rack.

He ran upstairs. It was quiet and silent up here, too. Usually, if it was oddly quiet downstairs, Jae would be making a ruckus up here.

But there was nothing.

He walked by their room and heard sniffles and uneven breathing, which worried him.

"Jae?" He called out, walking into the room, it being pitch black. He turned on the light, and gasped when he saw Jae curled up into a corner, shaking and crying.

"Jae," Wonpil gasped, as Jae hissed from the light being bright. 

"Wonpil," Jae managed to get out, before his breathing quickened again and more sobs flowed out of him, making his whole body shake.

"Oh, baby." Wonpil said, and rushed over to his boyfriend. Jae made a noise from the back of his throat, more tears pooled in his eyes.

"It hurts." He said, and Wonpil felt his heart break. It hurt knowing his baby, his angel, his love, his boyfriend, his life, was hurting so deeply. 

As Wonpil sat there for a moment, watching as Jae panic grew, Jae felt like he was just being a bother.

Just like what triggered all of this.

Jae didn't know why, but he had the sudden feeling he was a burden. That his boyfriends didn't love him. He shook his head, and tried to shake off the feeling, getting back to his game of Fortnite with his friends.

But as he played, and lost, his friends would throw playful remarks and insults at him, which only made his thoughts of anxiety and self hatred grow.

Maybe he is useless, like his anxiety said. Maybe he was just a loser his friends felt sorry for.

Maybe he was just a burden for his boyfriends. The two seemed happy with their dynamic on their own, why would they need Jae?

And before he knew it, he was in the corner of his shared room with Younghyun and Wonpil, feeling like his chest was going to burst, hot tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Jae said, trying to get away from his boyfriend, trying to make the wall just swallow him whole. "I'm just being a burden, with you having to help me. I can't even deal with my own thoughts alone. I'm sorry."

Wonpil felt his heart break once more. How could Jae ever think he was burdening him?

"God, Jae, no. You're not being a burden. Never, ever are you a burden. Never. Comehere, it'll be okay. Let me help you, please?" Wonpil said, trying his best to keep his voice gentle so he wouldn't scare off Jae.

Jae whimpered, crawled into Wonpil's open arms, and sobbed into his chest. Wonpil wrapped his arms around Jae, and rocked them a bit.

Wonpil felt his heart break even more at Jae's sobs, only ever wanting happiness for his baby. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm here. I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay." Wonpil said, rubbing Jae's back as he did so.

He noticed it calmed Jae down a bit, but Jae was still wasn't good. "Wonpil," He whined, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Hey, It's alright. It's okay, Jae. You did nothing wrong. It's alright. I'm here, okay? I'm right here, and you're safe. I'm gonna call Bri, okay? He'll be here soon. It's alright, I'm here." 

As Wonpil rubbed Jae's back and tried to calm him down with words, he texted Younghyun a quick 'come home. it's urgent. Jae's going through it again.'

Often, Jae had random episodes. Whether it'd be anxiety attacks, or depression taking over and making him stuck in his room for days. Or whether it'd be where he felt the strong urge to self harm, even attempt suicide.

Jae was getting a lot better, having his boyfriends here and therapy and medication, but even the strongest of people get weak sometimes.

And it's okay.

"Jae, breathe baby. You gotta breathe for me, okay? It'll be all okay, I promise. We've gotten through this before, haven't we? I know we can get through this, you're strong. Can you breathe with me baby? Can you try for me?" 

Jae nodded, and tried to follow Wonpil's breathing, getting choked up sometimes as he was starting to slowly calm down.

"Hey," Wonpil said softly, rubbing Jae's face with his thumbs, wiping away his tears. "Take it slow, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Just breathe in slowly, and out."

As Wonpil coaxed Jae through it, Younghyun was here, quickly locking his car door and rushing into the house, running upstairs. He didn't even care to think about taking his shoes and coat off, he only thought about making sure Jae was okay and safe.

When he walked into the room, he saw Wonpil holding Jae's hand to his chest, trying to get him to breathe.

"Hey," Younghyun said softly, taking Jae into his lap. "Bri," Jae said, more tears pooling into his eyes once again.

"Hey, shh shh shh. I'm here, baby. I'm right here. No need to cry, okay? I'm here, Wonpil's here. We're not going anywhere baby. You're okay. You'll be okay. Let us take care of you, okay?" Younghyun said, playing with Jae's hair as Wonpil helds hands with Jae.

When Younghyun had arrived, Jae immediately felt more calm as both of his boyfriends were here.

"I'm sorry, I feel like such a bother. I know, I know I'm not but I just-" And before Jae could finish his sentence, he broke into more, heart wrenching sobs.

Younghyun started to bounce him slightly in his lap, something he knew that calmed Jae down.

"Hey, Jae baby. Why don't you tell Pillie about a time where you felt good and happy, hm? Let's try to take your mind of the negative." Younghyun suggested, and Jae nodded.

Maybe if he distracted himself, and let himself get into a better mindset, and let his boyfriends help, he'll get through it.

He always gets through it, this time is no different.

Jae took a deep breath, and gave himself a few seconds to try to calm down more. Younghyun rubbed his back as he stilled his thigh, Jae no longer bouncing in his lap.

Wonpil sat criss crossed in front of them, smiling at what Jae was going to say. 

"Well, um." Jae started off, not knowing what to talk about. Then it hit him.

"Well, one day me and my friend back home, Sammy, were playing basketball once." He said, and Wonpil nodded, looking interested in what Jae had to say.

Younghyun kissed his ear, and waited for him to continue. Jae slowly started to calm down, and felt a blush on his cheeks as his boyfriends' attention was all on him, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, basketball. We were playing one on one as our other friends were on the bench taking a break. It was the day before I left for Korea. It was like a bittersweet feeling. Knowing I was leaving stung, but knowing I would be back, and they'd always be here for me, supporting me, made me feel better." Jae rambled, and soon, he was starting to feel better.

He continued on with the story, and he soon felt calm, and at peace. The darkness he had felt was going away, like the sun shining through storm clouds after a storm.

When Jae finished, Younghyun kissed up and down his ear, telling him how proud of him he was. Wonpil too.

"You did it, Jae. You got through it. Just like I told you that you would." Wonpil praised, making Jae blush.

"It's because of you guys. You're both so patient and willing to listen to me, to help me through the worst. You guys helped me get through this, through all of it. Thank you." Jae said, and he felt tears pool in his eyes again as he thought about how stupid his anxiety was, making him believe he burdened his boyfriends, when that was far from the truth.

Jae sniffled, which caught the two others' attention. "Hey, hey. Why are you crying, baby?" Wonpil said, his eyebrows furrowing in a cute way as he frowned.

"Nothing much." Jae replied, whiping away his tears, and then holding onto one of Younghyun's hands. "Just thinking how much I love you guys."

Wonpil and Younghyun both smiled to each other, then at Jae. "Oh, Jae, we love you." Wonpil said, before softly grabbing Jae's face and kissing him, then to kiss Younghyun.

Younghyun lifted Jae off of his lap, and turned him around. 'Jeez, since when was he this strong?' Jae thought. Younghyun kissed all over Jae's face, before deeply kissing Jae.

He pulled away, and looked into Jae's eyes. "I love you." He said, making Jae smile. "I love you." Jae returned.

Wonpil smiled, before he whined about wanting kisses too. Jae rolled his eyes, "Jeez! I'm the center of attention for a few minutes and suddenly you're whining about wanting to be back into the spotlight!"

Younghyun chuckled at the two, as they all shared kisses and soft thoughts between each other.

"But seriously, guys, I love you. Thank you for always being here. I couldn't live without you both, literally." Jae said, feeling like his heart was about to burst as he looked between his two lovers.

"We love you too, Jae. So much." Younghyun said. Wonpil nodded, "And even if you're strong, you have us to pick you back up again, always."

"Always." Jae repeated.

The three ate dinner, bathed, and then fell asleep in all tangled limbs, thinking of oh, how much they loved each other.

And of how even if they were the strongest people they knew, they had their weak moments, and the were always there to pick each other back up.


End file.
